There You Are
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: YAOI/GAY - LEMON/SEX  I have been waiting for Blaine and Kurt to finally kiss, and once they did, I just had to continue it in my own way.  Takes place in 'Original Song'.


There You Are

As Blaine once again slid his tongue into Kurt's hot mouth, he slid out of his chair to loom over the younger teen as they kissed passionately. He cupped Kurt's face in both hands as he raised his right leg to rub his knee against his lover's crotch, eliciting a shocked gasp from the inexperienced boy.

"_Oh Blaine..._" Kurt sighed his contentment as his long-time love interest began kissing down his neck. He squirmed under Blaine's ministrations, the feeling of the man's knee moving over his hardening member drawing little moans past his lips. A gasp escaped him when he felt teeth nip at his Adam's apple, a hand undoing his tie while the other massaged his side. His eyes closed as he took in all these pleasurable sensations, willing the tears that threatened to form not to come out.

"_Kurt...I'm so glad I've found you._" Blaine pulled the tie loose and dropped it onto the floor before beginning to undo his own.

"Wait." Kurt's eyes snapped open when he realized where this was going. He gently pushed Blaine away from him. "We shouldn't be doing this here..."

"We're not." Hazel eyes stared into blue as Blaine began unbuttoning his lover's shirt. He watched, mesmerized, as kurt's chest rose and fell rapidly as more and more of his skin was revealed to the singer. The brunette smiled once the younger boy's torso was completely bare to his eyes, and he moved down onto his knees in front of the teen. He ran a hand up Kurt's body, drawing shivers of anticipation from them both as he began unbuckling the younger's belt.

Kurt's eyes were frozen on Blaine as his pants were unfastened and then his zipper was pulled down. The teen had no idea where this was going, and it terrified as well as excited him. He watched as Blaine's hand traveled into the slit in his underwear and he gasped when it closed around his cock. With a shuddering breath he bit his lip, his blue-green eyes locked on the sight of his member being withdrawn from it's confines only to be met with Blaine's lips.

"_A-ah!_"

Blaine smirked before kissing the head of Kurt's erection, the taste of it exciting him greatly. He ran his tongue up from the base to the tip, swirling his wet muscle around the head, moaning in response to Kurt's own. Deciding to take a little risk, the singer fully engulfed his lover's member into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, drawing forth more moans of pleasure from the younger teen.

"_Blaine...ah, yes..._" Kurt's right hand delved into brown locks, fisting them gently as he shook from the sheer ecstasy caused to him. He wasn't going to last much longer – no one had ever touched him before, not even himself. To have the object of his love performing such an act this way was causing Kurt's mind to go into overdrive. He bit his lip to muffle his moans as his hips instinctively rolled up into the hot mouth closed tightly around his aching cock, the performer of the gentle action pulling up to smirk at him again. When blue eyes looked down to see why the amazing feeling had stopped, their owner lost himself and came just as Blaine returned to his activities. Kurt let out a final moan of completion, his back arching against the chair he sat upon as he felt every nerve in his body scream in elation.

Blaine gently cleaned Kurt's softening member with his tongue before tucking it back into his pants. He stood and leant down to tilt his young lover's chin up with a finger.

"_Blaine..._"

They kissed again, the older of the two allowing the younger to taste himself – something that Kurt found oddly erotic, but he would keep that to himself for now. The two teens separated after a few moments, both blushing and staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow..." Kurt shifted his gaze down to his shoes. "That was..."

Blaine chuckled and nuzzled the teen's neck. "My own way of letting you know that you won't be getting away from me any time soon."


End file.
